


KuroMahi OneShots

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: A collection of KuroMahi oneshots.





	1. A Little Embarrassment-Fluff

“What’s taking you so long?” Kuro asked with a sigh. Mahiru brought him to his school festival since his class was holding a cafe and he was one of the servers. While Mahiru was changing, Kuro left to buy some food but he was still in the changing room when he returned.

“I’m not coming out!” Mahiru declared.

“What? Weren’t you the one that dragged me here because it’s your responsibility to help out at the cafe?” Kuro pointed out and he could hear Mahiru grumble behind the curtain. “Everyone else is here and they’re waiting for you. What’s the point in inviting Misono and everyone else if you’re going to stay in there?”

“Well it’s your stupid brother’s fault that I can’t go out! Hyde stole my clothes and left this!” Mahiru yelled and threw open the curtain. At the sight, Kuro had to drop the snacks he was holding. Mahiru was wearing a maid costume that left Kuro speechless.

The maid dress had an excess of frills but the cut teased Kuro with promises. He was certain the slightest movement would reveal the skin hidden beneath the layers of frills. It didn’t help that Mahiru was struggling with his garter in an attempt to cover more of himself. Mahiru’s face was flushed from anger and embarrassment as he ranted. “How do girls even where these things? Kuro, go find Hyde and get my clothes back!”

Kuro could barely register the command because he was a blushing mess. He wasn’t sure if he could breathe since he was so mesmerized. “I- You- Cu-”

Kuro stumbled over his words before he threw his jacket at Mahiru. “Cover yourself with that!”

“Oh ho, is my brother being overly protective?” Kuro’s brow twitched and turned to face Hyde who was walking into the dressing room. He had a large grin on his face that contrasted Kuro’s frown. “You don’t want anyone else to see your Eve dress in such a cute little dress, don’t you? I wonder why that is. Can you tell me why that is, dear brother?”

“I’m going to kill you,” Kuro whispered the warning but Hyde only laughed. “Where are Mahiru’s clothes?”

“Don’t worry, Kuro. I have something better for him. It’s the latest fashion trend. Have you heard of the virgin killing sweater?” Hyde waved the magazine in front of Kuro who turned a deeper shade of red. “I wonder what you’re imagining to get that shade, Kuro.”

“Will one of you just get me some clothes? I will seriously kill both of you and immortality be damned!”


	2. Mouse Trap-Fluff

“Kuro! Help!” Mahiru screamed and Kuro jumped to his feet. He ran into the kitchen where he found Mahiru standing on a chair with his Lead. At first, Kuro was confused because there was no one else in the room. Mahiru gestured violently to the stove with his broom. “Kuro! There’s a mouse under the stove. Get it!”

“A mouse?” Kuro let out the breath he was holding. He didn’t know if he should groan or laugh so settled on being sarcastic. “Can’t deal. I thought you were actually in danger. It’s just a mouse.”

“It’s a mouse!” Mahiru screamed. “What if it tries to bite us while we’re sleeping? Thinking simply, you’re a cat so go kill it. Don’t you have an animal instinct to kill those rodents?”

“I may be a ferocious lion but I’m also a pacifist. Do I  _really_  have to?” Kuro groaned but transformed into a cat. He pushed himself beneath the stove and chased the mouse. Even though Kuro would complain and say such tasks were troublesome, there was little he wouldn’t do for him. Mahiru saved him from his guilt and Kuro was willing to fight any foe for him. Even if that foe was a tiny mouse.

Kuro came out from beneath the stove, dragging the dead mouse behind him. Mahiru was already waiting for him with a plastic bag and disinfectant. He placed the dead mice in the bag and disposed of it with the gloves he was wearing. Kuro watched him with a bored expression. “You’re such an overbearing housewife sometimes. You scream at a live rat but throw away a dead one like it’s nothing.”

“Can you not call me that?” Mahiru said as he lifted Kuro in his cat form. “C’mon, lets gets you cleaned up.”

Even though cats stereotypically hated baths, Kuro loved whenever Mahiru washed him. Mahiru made sure that the water wasn’t too hot for Kuro before placing him into the sink. He was glad that Kuro didn’t struggle and gently massaged shampoo into his fur. “Thanks for getting the mouse for me.”

“Anything to rescue the princess. Hey!” Kuro yelped when Mahiru dumped water onto him to rinse out the bubbles. For revenge, Kuro splashed him with water. His small paws couldn’t cause that big of a splash and Mahiru laughed. He lifted Kuro out of the water and placed him on a soft towel.

“You want anything special for dinner? I’ll make it to thank you.” Mahiru asked but Kuro found himself drifting off because he felt so relaxed. He loved how gentle Mahiru’s hands were and his kindness could make him forget every human depravity he saw throughout the ages.

“Instant ramen.”

“Do you know how unhealthy that is? You really need to take care of yourself.” Mahiru began to lecture him and Kuro half listened to him. It was an age old argument of theirs. But those small mundane quarrels of theirs gave him a strange sense of belonging. Despite everything he had done, Mahiru still treated him like a normal person.

“That should do it.” Mahiru said once Kuro’s fur was dry. He tied the bell around his neck again and its weight had become so important to Kuro. “I’ll make you some ramen but not that packaged stuff.”


	3. First Dance-Fluff

“Welcome to our family, Kuro!” Toru lifted his glass towards the newlyweds. He was happy for Mahiru and Kuro and he wanted to make a speech. “I know you’ll make Mahiru happy and take care of him. So there’s only one thing I can ask of you. I want grandchildren! Follow in my footsteps and adopt a little ball of sunshine. Better yet, buy an orphanage and have twenty kids for me to spoil.”

“Uncle, I think you’re a little drunk,” Mahiru laughed awkwardly and took the microphone from him. He had a bright blush on his face as he turned to the room. “I would love a large family but Kuro and I are still young. We’ll adopt a child when we’re ready and no sooner. I don’t want to hear a mom joke from any of you either. Do you hear me, Hyde?”

“But Mom,” Tsurugi waved to him from across the room. “You already adopted twenty of us. What’s one more? I want a little brother to take under my wing.”

“Kids, we shouldn’t make Mama angry.” Kuro chuckled lightly. He saw how flustered Mahiru was becoming and went to save him. He stood and slipped his arm around his waist. He grinned down at Mahiru and then led him away from the main table. “I think we should have our first dance early. That will give them something else to talk about.”

Kuro motioned to the DJ and a soft song began as they walked to the middle of the room. He wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist and pulled him close enough to lean his forehead against his. Everyone in the room was watching them but Kuro and Mahiru couldn’t feel them watching them dance. They were lost in each other’s arms.

“ _Do you feel my heart racing? You are the reason and I’m hopeless now_.” Kuro sang softly into Mahiru’s ear. His words were only for Mahiru, like his genuine feelings. He held his heart in his hands and there was no one he trusted with it more than Mahiru. The day they met, everything changed for the better for both of them. “ _Even if the ground falls down around us, I’ll stand with you._ ”

“Kuro, if you make me cry so soon into our marriage, this isn’t going to work.” Mahiru giggled and pressed his face into his neck. The love in his voice as he sang softly made his body light with happiness. He could be dancing on the clouds at the moment. “But these are happy tears.”

Mahiru smiled up at him and its warmth had cleared the clouds in his heart long ago. They continued to sway to the music and speak to each other in hushed voices. Their whispers drowned out the music as they laughed together. He would occasionally thread his fingers through his light hair before resting his hand on Kuro’s shoulder again.

Time slowed around them and their dance lasted a blissful eternity but it also ended all too soon. They were so focused on each other that they only realized the song had ended after they heard their guests clapping. Mahiru reluctantly let go of Kuro so they could return to the reception. He took Kuro’s hand and they walked back to their table.

He hoped he could hold Kuro’s hand for as long as possible.

* * *

“Mahiru, when I said it would be cool if you wear a wedding dress, I was just kidding.” Kuro’s eyes widened the moment Mahiru stepped out of the bathroom wearing the lace robe fashioned to resemble a wedding dress. The fabric covered most of his body but the flimsy material was so thin that he might as well be wearing nothing. Mahiru grinned as he walked to where Kuro sat on the bed.

It was their wedding night and they were finally able to slip away to their hotel room. They were both eager to start their new life together. Mahiru crawled over the bed and straddled Kuro. He toyed with the buttons on Kuro’s dress shirt as he spoke, “I got prepared in the shower so you can take me however you like. Tonight, I’m all yours. Well, now that we’re married, that’s true every night.”

“You’re all mine.” Kuro said on a hoarse whisper. He still couldn’t believe that he was able to spend the rest of his life with someone as perfect as Mahiru. Everything about him was wonderful to Kuro. He knew he would spend the rest of his life cherishing the warm and beautiful person in his arms. “I never knew I could be so happy.”

“That makes two of us. I love you, Kuro. I want to undress you.” Mahiru lowered his lips to his neck and kissed the spot he knew Kuro was most sensitive. At the same time, he swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and his hands roamed over the skin he revealed. His body begin to heat beneath his fingers and Kuro grabbed his hips roughly. Mahiru moaned and grinded over his lap.

He buried his hands into his brown hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kuro nipped at his lower lip then traced his tongue over the spot. Mahiru parted his lips and drew his tongue into his mouth. He groaned into the kiss when Kuro flicked his tongue with him and tangled them together. His kiss was addictive and it made his head spin. He stole his breath away but Mahiru didn’t pull away. He wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him.

Kuro pulled away and string of saliva connected them. They were both breathing heavily and he loved how Mahiru’s eyes became hazy with passion. He tugged up his white robe and they both knew it would end up as ribbons on the floor. Mahiru trembled beneath his hands and Kuro was surprised when he placed his hands over his to stop him. “I said I wanted to undress you. Sit still, Kuro.”

“We’ve only been married for an hour and you’re already giving me orders like a housewife.” He adjusted their hands and laced their fingers together. Kuro kissed his hand and placed it on his shoulder. “I’m your loyal husband now.”

“I like the sound of that.” Mahiru grinned and pushed his shirt over his shoulders. He tossed it off the bed and threaded his fingers through his hair. “No matter what comes next, I know my life will be perfect with you.”


	4. Beach Honeymoon-Fluff

Mahiru hummed contently as he listened to the waves break over the beach. He laid on a hammock with Kuro, his back pressed snuggly against his chest. After swimming in the ocean, they were tired and they decided to rest on the beach. Kuro rocked the hammock smoothly with his feet and stroked his brown hair. Both things helped Mahiru relax and he was on the edge of sleep.

It was July and Kuro’s warm body didn’t help him stay cool in the summer heat. Mahiru didn’t mind though. He actually nestled against him more. His eyes were closed but Mahiru could picture the expression Kuro had easily. He imagined his red eyes full of love. He also knew that tenderness would likely turn into a deadpanned expression if Kuro caught him staring. Sometimes, it was difficult for Kuro to express his feelings. But Mahiru loved him the way he was and he wouldn’t change him for anything.

“It was nice of Misono to let us stay at his family’s private beach house for our honeymoon.” Kuro whispered into his hair. He didn’t respond aside from making a tiny nod so Kuro assumed that Mahiru was asleep. He didn’t want to wake him when he looked so happy. Yet, he couldn’t help himself from trailing his fingers over Mahiru’s cheek. He loved how warm and soft his skin was.

Mahiru said he wanted to have a simple honeymoon. He only needed to have Kuro next to him to be happy so he didn’t care where they went. It was the same for Kuro. Usually, he didn’t like the beach because it was too hot and exhausting but it was fun with Mahiru. He brushed a stray strand of hair from his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mahiru opened his eyes and grinned up at him. Like he expected, Kuro blushed in embarrassment after being caught and he tried to hide it. They had been together for so long that he could easily guess how he would react. He reached up and stroked his light hair. “I can’t believe it took you so long to ask me to marry you. I was about to propose to you myself.”

“I should’ve waited to see how you would propose to me. That would’ve been interesting.” Kuro chuckled. He took Mahiru’s hand and fiddled with the ring on his finger. “We were practically married before I proposed to you. Everything was already perfect between us and I didn’t think we need a ring to make it more special. No matter what happens, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Mahiru sat up and turned around so they were facing each other. The hammock shifted slightly but Kuro placed his hand on his waist to keep him balanced. Once he had settled himself on the hammock again, Mahiru hooked his finger around Kuro’s bell and pulled him into a soft kiss. It was as light as a feather but it filled both of them with joy.

“So, what changed your mind and made you propose to me?” Mahiru asked as he leaned his forehead against Kuro’s. Between them, he played with the bell he gave him. Kuro tenderly threaded their fingers together and the string tangled around their hands.

“Do you remember that day we went to buy a new mattress? I was testing out beds and you were yelling at me because I was taking forever testing them.” Kuro chuckled at himself as he recalled that day. He always loved him but one simple thing made him realize he wanted to marry Mahiru. “None of the mattress felt right. Then you joined me on one and it felt perfect. I just thought:  _I want to wake up to your beautiful face every day_.”

“We spent four hours in that mattress store and the only thing I needed to do to make you pick one was lay down on one?” Mahiru shook his head wearily but he had a warm smile on his face. He slipped Kuro’s bell off his neck and placed it around his own neck. It chimed lightly when Mahiru leaned down to kiss him again. Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled against his lips.

“Come here.” A slow smile grew on Kuro’s face. He let his hand wandered down Mahiru’s back and said, “This is a private beach and we don’t have to worry about anyone catching us.”


	5. A Lantern in the Water-Fluff

Mahiru sighed and looked over the dark water. It was supposed to be lit with candles for the last day of the  _Obon Festival_ but instead it was being rippled by raindrops. He glanced down at the lantern boat he made for his mother. He planned to set it adrift in the water but that was impossible with the rain sprinkling around them. While he was disappointed, he knew there was nothing he could do.

Kuro stood beside him and held a large umbrella over them so he was protected from the rain. His sad expression made Kuro wish he could control the weather. He helped Mahiru make the tiny boat so he knew how hard he worked to create it. His fingers had tiny scratches from carving the wooden boat. Mahiru looked up at him with a forced smile, “I’m sorry I dragged you all the way here.”

“You don’t need to say sorry for anything. The weather network said it was going to be sunny all week.” His words didn’t do much to lift Mahiru’s mood. Kuro knew how much Mahiru loved and missed his mother. She was a single mother but she did her best to raise him well. Mahiru wanted to help guide her soul. He ran his finger over the inscription he carved into the wood. It simply said,  _Please, stay safe, Mom._

Kuro tried to think of anything he could do for him. He held Mahiru tenderly and kept him warm from the light rain. Mahiru was thankful for the gesture and touched his arm. The tension and sorrow were lifted from Mahiru’s shoulders slightly and that showed in his sad smile. Yet, Kuro wanted to do more for him. He needed to see him smile and happy.

The other patrons had already taken shelter beneath the tents and they were standing alone in front of the river. Kuro considered taking Mahiru into one of the shops so he wouldn’t catch a cold. But he saw the longing in his eyes and he looked around at the other stalls and hoped an idea would come to him. His eyes landed on a shop.

“Hold this and wait here.” Kuro handed him the umbrella before he ran into one of the shops. He was confused as he watched him leave. Mahiru hugged the lantern a little tighter and held the umbrella lower over him. He wondered what Kuro went into the shop for and why he told him to wait in the rain. When Kuro came back, he wasn’t holding anything and that puzzled him more.

Mahiru ran forward to protect him from the rain. It wasn’t raining much but he didn’t want him to become sick. He adjusted the umbrella over them the best he could while holding his lantern boat between them. “Look at how wet you are. Thinking simply, I should’ve walked with you so we would both be dry. What did you buy, Kuro?”

“Just umbrellas.” Kuro appeared very proud of himself while Mahiru continued to be perplexed. They already had a rather large umbrella so he didn’t know why he would buy another one. He pulled several, small umbrellas out of his jacket. Most of them were umbrella hats that tourist would buy as silly souvenirs. He held each one over the lantern boat until he found the perfect fit.

Kuro secured the strap around the boat and adjusted the sticks’ height so the umbrella was tall enough to fit the lantern. “The rain is pretty light so we can still set this little boat out to sea. This umbrella should keep the candle lit. Hopefully, your mom’s spirit won’t mind that this is a little unconventional.”

“I think my mom would love this.” Mahiru’s wide smile was bright enough to stop the rain for Kuro. He couldn’t feel more grateful to have Kuro in his life. He wanted to kiss him but he was worried that the lantern would be crushed between them if he tried. Instead, he reached up and stroked his cheek fondly. “I know my mom would love you too. Just like I do.”

Mahiru handed the large umbrella to Kuro so he could light the candle with a lighter. Then, he tentatively placed the lantern boat on the water. He made sure the turning water wouldn’t cause the boat to flip over before he let go of the boat. He continued to kneel at the edge of the river as he watched the soft light from the lantern float away from him.

Kuro knelt next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. Mahiru leaned against his side in return but didn’t take his eyes off the boat. The warmth his arm comforted him as much as the lantern’s fire did. His mother and Kuro were the two most important people in his life. Softly, he whispered, “I wish my mother could’ve met you. She would’ve been proud of my choice.”


	6. The First Snowfall-Fluff

“Damn, why is it so cold?” Kuro groaned and sat up. He was lying on the couch and he remembered playing video games late into the night with Mahiru. They must’ve fallen asleep on the couch. The game console was neatly put away and there was a blanket over him so he knew that Mahiru was already awake. He glanced around the room and searched for his boyfriend. The room was quiet despite how Mahiru would often hum while he went about the morning chores.

A cold breeze made Kuro shiver and he turned towards the balcony door. It was opened and reasoned that Mahiru was on the balcony. He wondered if he was hanging the laundry. Even though he disliked chores, Kuro pushed himself off the couch and walked to him. He enjoyed the lighthearted conversations they shared while he did chores.

Occasionally, Mahiru would ask him to help and he found himself agreeing every time. The lazy cat in him hoped he wouldn’t ask. It simply wasn’t fair that Mahiru’s expressive eyes made it difficult for someone to say no to him. He was certain that Mahiru didn’t know the effect he had on him even though they had been dating for a year.

Kuro couldn’t find his jacket but he was able to guess where it was. He stepped onto the balcony and saw Mahiru standing in the morning sun. His blue jacket was draped over his shoulders loosely. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground. Mahiru sprinkled something on the ground and then he looked up at him. “Oh, Kuro, you’re awake already? I thought you wouldn’t wake up until noon.”

“Morning,” He gave Mahiru a soft kiss. Kuro wrapped his arms around him to steal some of his warmth. “Snow came early this year. How dedicated are you to your morning routine that you would do laundry in this weather?”

“Actually, I was shovelling the snow on the balcony and spreading out ice salt. I love spending time out here in the summer but maintaining it in the winter can be tedious. Or troublesome, as you would put it.” Mahiru chuckled as he tried to imitate him. Their apartment was on the seventh floor so he couldn’t simply shovel the snow over the edge. He had to collect the snow into a bucket and melt it in his bathtub.

Mahiru turned in his arms and gazed at the sun slowly rising over the buildings. It wasn’t often that Kuro woke up in time for them to watch the sunrise. The snow layering the buildings reflected the sun’s rays and made the sky a blend of soft colours. In the past, Kuro’s ghosts never allowed him to enjoy the simple things in life.

“I’ve always loved the first snowfall of winter.” Mahiru took Kuro’s bare hands and rubbed his fingers fondly. He breathed on his fingers to warm them. “I used to live in a quaint little house with my mother. We had a tradition. On the first snowfall of Winter, we would make a pair of snowmen in front of the house. I tried to make one as tall as her but I was too short.”

It was a nostalgic memory that made Mahiru smile and squeezed his heart at the same time. Kuro lightly squeezed his gloved hands and pressed a kiss onto his brown hair. He wasn’t the best with words but he comforted Mahiru in his own way.

“We should head back inside before we get sick. Can you help me carry in the snow?” Mahiru gestured to the two buckets in the corner of the balcony. He nodded but he didn’t pick up the bucket. Instead, he scooped out a handful of snow and shaped it into a ball. Mahiru watched him carefully balance it on the railing. He realized that Kuro was making a tiny snowman.

The sight warmed his heart and Mahiru knelt next to him. He created a snowman and placed it next to Kuro’s on the balcony. He tucked a handful of snow around the two snowmen so they wouldn’t fall off the balcony. Mahiru took off his gloves so he could put the finishing touches on his snowman. He added cat ears onto the snowman and smiled proudly to himself. “Perfect.”

“We don’t have anything to use for eyes.” Kuro noted.

“I think they’re cute. We should take a picture.” He took out his phone and gestured for Kuro to stand next to him. He hugged Kuro’s arm and held the phone at arm’s length to take the picture. Mahiru saw the shy expression Kuro wore in the photo and he giggled softly. After he took the photo, Mahiru admired it as they walked back inside.

No matter how cold the world became around them, he only needed Kuro to keep him warm.


	7. Morning Kisses-Fluff

“Kuro, could you bite me somewhere less… visible next time? My uniform covers them well enough but I can’t wear that over the weekend.” Mahiru looked over his shoulder towards Kuro who was still half asleep in bed. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Like a cat, Kuro crawled closer to his heat and nestled against his side.

“Five more minutes?” He asked in a hoarse voice.

“Did you hear a single thing I said a minute ago? Don’t give me those kitty eyes. I’m immune to it now.” Mahiru poked his cheek to wake him up. In response, Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto the bed. “Hey, Kuro, you can’t play dirty just to get a few more minutes of sleep. Licht and Hyde are joining us for lunch. You need to wake up and get ready.”

“Their plane doesn’t even land until ten so there’s no rush.” Kuro lightly argued. His eyes were closed but he could easily see the frustrated expression Mahiru had. He wasn’t a morning person but he enjoyed lounging in their warm bed. If only Mahiru would savour the morning light with him. He rolled over the bed until he was on top of Mahiru and he tickled his nose against his neck. “Good night.”

“It’s morning, Kuro! Hey, that tickles.” A little giggle escaped him before he could stop himself. Kuro could feel his body flushed against his and his warmth comforted him. Beneath him, Mahiru could move enough to touch the chain around his neck. “I thought vampires marking their lover with bite marks was just a trope. I don’t mind but can you be more discrete?”

“So, here?” Kuro toyed with Mahiru’s waistband.

“I’m being serious, Kuro.” He took his hand from his hip. Mahiru placed Kuro’s hand on his shoulders and then he wrapped his own arms around him. “My friends tease me whenever they see your bite marks and call them hickeys. There’s plenty of those too. It’s getting embarrassing. I want to keep that part of our relationship private.”

“Okay.” He nodded. Kuro was certain he could never say no to anything Mahiru asked of him. He sat up and leaned over him. In the past, he hesitated to bite him and drink his blood because he feared hurting him. His blood was as sweet as his smile. Mahiru was the first person who convinced him he wasn’t a monster. He allowed himself to let go now that he had someone who accepted him for who he was. He took Mahiru’s hand and lifted his wrist to his lips. “Is here okay?”

“Perfect. I love you, Kuro.” He smiled fondly and stroked his hair with his free hand. Once he was finished, Kuro pressed a light kiss onto the mark. Mahiru said, “You need to get out of bed and take a shower. I’ll make us a simple breakfast for us while you do that. Our guests asked for an elaborate lunch which will take a lot of prep work. That’s all the more reason we can’t stay in bed any longer.”

“I’ll help cut the vegetables if you wash my back.” He offered. Mahiru tapped his finger against his lip as he thought over his proposal for a moment. That simple, small action made Kuro want to kiss him. He must’ve seen the longing in his red eyes because he placed his hands on his chest. He slipped out of his arms and sat up.

“I already took a shower. If you woke up earlier, you could’ve joined me.” Mahiru swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He walked to where Kuro’s jacket was hanged. “The fur lining should hide the marks on my neck. I’m borrowing this for the day. Consider this your punishment for not getting up on time.”

“You’re such a cruel boyfriend.” Any further complaints he had disappeared when Mahiru leaned over him to kiss his cheek. “Good morning, Mahiru.”

* * *

“Hyde, can you tell your Eve that I’m a fragile cat and not a toy?” Kuro groaned and rubbed his neck. He was finally able to escape Licht’s death hug. Mahiru saved him and convinced Licht to give him time to talk with his brother. The two Eves were now in the living room, enjoying tea and a conversation. Licht was rather intense but Mahiru was able to make friends with anyone.

“Hey, I don’t like watching my boyfriend fawn all over a cat either.” Hyde crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge. He watched Licht laugh with Mahiru in the living room. He was banished to the kitchen by Licht after he repeated poked him to get his attention. “Licht sure loves animals. Every time we go to a new country, he books a day off to go to their national zoo.”

“Don’t be jealous.” He patted his brother’s shoulder to comfort him. “Mahiru prepared some cheese and crackers for us to have as a snack after dinner. I’m sure he won’t notice if we have a few right now.”

Kuro nudged him so he could open the fridge. As he took the plate out, Hyde noticed a small mark on his brother’s neck. A knowing smile slowly spread across his face and he pointed to the mark. “Hey, what’s that, Nii-san? Is that a hickey? Damn, I never knew Mahiru was that kind of guy! Vampires heal quickly so that hickey must be recent.”

“What?” He covered his neck instinctively. His reaction only made Hyde laugh more. It was rare to see his brother become flustered and embarrassed. Kuro collected himself and rolled his eyes at him. He placed the tray on the counter and tried to end the conversation. “Shut up and eat your crackers, Hyde. You’re so immature sometimes.”

“Oh, don’t you dare think you can get out of this so easily.” Hyde threw his arm around his shoulder. He groaned and understood why Mahiru complained about his friend’s teasing. He groaned to himself but Hyde didn’t stop. “So, was Mahiru really the one who gave it to you. Well, it has to be him! You’re too head over heels for him to cheat.”

“Can’t you be a normal brother and not talk about this? My love life is none of your business.” Kuro told him.

“You didn’t deny it was Mahiru.”

“Stop thinking about Mahiru like that!” Kuro yelled louder than he intended. “Whatever you’re picturing, stop it.”

“Are you more upset that I’m teasing you or that I might be picturing him naked? You’re really protective of him, aren’t you?” Hyde laughed and let go of him. He was happy to see that Kuro found someone he was happy with. “Don’t be embarrass, Nii-san.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Kuro told him. He couldn’t be prouder of Mahiru. “I’m annoyed at you, Hyde.”


	8. Movie Night-Fluff

“Dig in, Mahiru. Popcorn is my specialty and this could be your only chance to taste my cooking.” Kuro joked. He sat on the couch next to Mahiru and placed the bowl between them. They haven’t been able to have a quiet night to themselves in the past week. He had to stay up late to study for his finals. Now that they were over, he decided to celebrate with a movie night.

“I don’t know if you can call this your ‘specialty’ when the microwave did most of the work.” He pointed out with a small chuckle. Mahiru moved the popcorn from between them to his lap so he could sit closer to Kuro. He ate a handful of popcorn and said, “I like the flavour you chose though. It’s simple. That’s what I need after writing so many equations. My hands are cramping.”

Kuro took his hand and massaged his fingers gently. “I told you to take breaks from studying but you didn’t listen. I’ve mastered the art of relaxing so you should take my advice more often.”

“Let’s be honest, Kuro, you’re a little too good at that. There’s a time and a place for everything and I had to study for my finals. Right now, is a great time to relax.” Mahiru smiled up at him. He took the controller and started the movie. He chose a lighthearted movie for their date night. The bright characters appeared on the screen and he hummed along with the opening song.

An amused smile appeared on Kuro’s face. He had to admit that he preferred video games over watching movies. Kuro had a habit of falling asleep in the middle of the movie. He didn’t have the heart to tell Mahiru the truth and he always tried to stay awake for his sake. He knew that Mahiru would insist they do something else if he told him. Mahiru deserved a quiet night and so much more. Kuro wanted to do his best to give him those things.

“Flying a dragon looks fun but imagine the things that comes out of it. I can’t keep one of those as a pet.” Kuro grabbed a handful of popcorn. He made sure to wipe his hands before he went back to stroking his brown hair. “Imagine if I could turn into one of those dragons. Chip crumbs on the couch will be the least of your worries.”

“Riding on a lion was fun.” Mahiru said and he thought of the first time he transformed into his lion form. It surprised him but he wasn’t scared by it. He could never be afraid of Kuro. The strong hand on his hair reminded him that he could depend on him. “I don’t know which form I prefer. A cat is much simpler and more manageable.”

Mahiru closed his eyes and decided: “Thinking simply, they’re all you and I like them all. But I love you as you are right now.”

“Because I’m not shedding fur everywhere?”

“We were having a sweet moment and you had to bring that up?” Mahiru pouted at him. After a moment, they both began to laugh softly together. He leaned his head against Kuro’s shoulder and they went back to watching the movie. He might find the movie cliché but he enjoyed their discussion. Time passed peacefully and he couldn’t think of anything that could ruin the moment.

The long nights of studying were finally taking its toll on Mahiru and his eyes began to feel heavy. It didn’t help that Kuro’s even breathing was a lulling rhythm. He stifled a yawn but he was drifting off to sleep all too soon. Mahiru wanted to spend more time with Kuro. He felt his warm breath brush over him. “Do you want me to carry you back to your room? We can finish this movie tomorrow.”

“It’s okay, Kuro, I want…” Mahiru’s voice trailed off and Kuro knew that he was asleep. He slipped the controller from his hand carefully so he wouldn’t wake him. The room became dark once he turned off the television. Kuro was able to see in the dark so he could easily carry Mahiru back to their room. In his sleep, Mahiru mumbled: “The slope for this equation is…”

“Those finals must be troublesome if they’re ruining your sleep even after they’re over.” Kuro whispered. He adjusted his arms around Mahiru and slowly lifted him up. As he walked towards their room, he heard the locks on the front door turning. He stiffened and tightened his arms around Mahiru. He couldn’t know if it was a regular thief or if it was a vampire.

With Mahiru in his arms, he decided that it was best to be cautious and hide until he could be certain of the danger. He could easily defeat a human on his own but a vampire would become a larger fight. Kuro swore when he heard the door open. The person who entered was much worse than a thief and a vampire.

“You’re back, Mr. Cat Thief! Now, you’re trying to kidnap my nephew.” Toru yelled. “I won’t let you get away this time!”

“Can’t deal.” Kuro groaned.


	9. Mattress Shopping (Fluff)

“C’mon, Kuro, we need to go before the egg sale starts. We came here to buy other things besides a mattress, you know?” Mahiru crossed his arms and pouted at Kuro. His boyfriend was lounging on the display bed as if it was their bed at home. He was finally able to convince Kuro to go shopping with him but it seems like he would never get him to leave the mall.

“Testing and buying a mattress is an important process. Let the expert do his job.” Kuro joked but he saw Mahiru’s frown deepen. He sat up and reached out to him. Mahiru couldn’t maintain his frown and he sat on his lap. Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned back until they were laying on the mattress. “This one is too firm and it’ll hurt our backs.”

“You tried almost every bed in this store and found something wrong with each of them. Let’s buy the bed that the sales person said was popular. That’s much simpler than your method of spending hours on each one.” Mahiru suggested. Their relationship had changed and grown so Kuro would share his bed more often. There was only one problem though. He had a regular twin sized bed and it was too small for them to share. The simple solution was to buy a new bed.

Mahiru stood but he didn’t let go of Kuro’s hand. He lightly tugged on his hand to pull him to his feet. Kuro followed him without any resistant and let him lead him to a full-sized bed. He hopped onto it and the mattress bounced slightly. “Here’s the last mattress that’s in our budget. It’s soft and a perfect fit for our room. What do you think?”

“It is soft but a little bouncy.” Kuro joined him on the bed. The way the bed shifted beneath them made Mahiru roll towards him until he was laying on his chest. Mahiru pushed himself up onto his arms and leaned over him slightly. Kuro reached up and brushed his fingers through his hair. He tucked it behind his ear and then cupped his face. “Well, a bouncy bed has its advantages.”

“I never pictured you as someone who likes to jump on their bed.” He chuckled. Mahiru placed his finger on Kuro’s lips to stop his next words. “We’re getting this one and I don’t want to hear anymore mattress reviews from you. Now, I need to find a worker and ask them if they deliver. There’s no way we can carry this all the way back home.”

“There’s just one more test I need to do.” Kuro stopped him from standing by rolling on top of him. He buried his face into his shoulder. Mahiru could feel him purr from deep in his chest. He also felt his warm breath brush over his skin when he whispered, “This one’s perfect.”

There was something different about the bed Mahiru choose but Kuro knew that it wasn’t its softness or the springs. He laid down alone on the others. Now, with Mahiru beside him, the bed felt like a familiar home. Kuro was a sloth and he thought he could sleep anywhere. That slowly changed after they met though. Beyond sleeping next to him, Kuro wanted to wake up next to Mahiru every day.


	10. Sleeping In-Fluff

“Mahiru, the alarm. Why is the alarm going off on a weekend?” Kuro mumbled and buried his face into his pillow in a feeble attempt to block out the sun. The alarm continued to ring and Kuro groaned. “Mahiru, make it stop!”

Kuro pushed himself onto his elbow despite sleep still weighing down on him. Beside him, Mahiru was still asleep and he was curled into a ball. A smile spread across Kuro’s face when he saw Mahiru defenseless expression. He had stayed up late for a project and he must’ve been tired. “You overworked yourself again. Can’t you take care of yourself before everyone else for once?”

Honestly, Kuro loved that aspect of Mahiru. That kindness saved him and Kuro would do anything to repay him. Kuro reached over Mahiru and turned off the alarm. He also pulled the curtain closed so the sunlight wouldn’t wake Mahiru.

“Kuro?” Mahiru voice was thick with sleep. He shifted next to him and Kuro thought that he had woken up. But Mahiru only turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Kuro’s waist. He couldn’t move without waking Mahiru so he laid back onto the bed. Kuro could hear Mahiru’s heartbeat and its rhythm sounded like a soft lullaby to him. Kuro began to drift off again until he was asleep.

A long time ago, Kuro wouldn’t have thought that he could have a such a peaceful morning. He never thought he would be able to feel someone’s warmth next to him. He never thought that he would wake to a soft smile. He thought he didn’t deserve it.

But now, Kuro couldn’t imagine a morning without Mahiru.


	11. Summer Days and Ice Cream

“I’m melting,” Kuro groaned. It was the beginning of summer but the afternoon heat was overwhelming, especially since he was covered in fur. He already returned to his human form and took off his jacket yet it didn’t help him much. They were walking back from the store when Kuro suggested they stopped to cool down in the shade. Mahiru felt hot as well so he readily agreed with him.

They sat on a bench in the shade of a tree. He pulled out a notebook from his bag to fan them. Kuro leaned heavily against him so he could feel the light breeze he made as well. Usually, Mahiru would love whenever Kuro felt comfortable enough to sit close to him. But it was too hot to cuddle. “Remember the one time it snowed in August because of Jinn? I never knew I would miss that.”

“The apartment has air conditioning but I don’t know if I can survive the walk home. Carry my dying body home?” Kuro joked. At the same time, he slipped the notebook from his hand to fan them both. He thought of all the adventures they went on years ago and smiled to himself. They had saved each other too many times to count. Mahiru thought back on those memories fondly as well.

“My Lead might be a magic broom but it’s still a powerful weapon. Thinking simply, it would be irresponsible to use it because it’s too hot to walk.” Mahiru lightly chastised him. Yet, he had to admit that he was a little tempted by his suggestion. But the sight of a person flying through the air would likely cause panic and confusion. “Oh, I have a great idea! Just wait here, Kuro.”

He patted his knee before he stood up. Mahiru walked to an ice cream stand not too far from them. Out of habit, Kuro scanned the area for any subclasses among the crowd. The war end years ago so he didn’t need to worry about random attacks. Moreover, he was confident in Mahiru’s strength. It was merely his nature to protect Mahiru who meant so much to him.

After Mahiru paid for two ice cream cones, he returned to Kuro with a proud smile. He held up the two cones and said, “This might be the only time I agree to desert before dinner but it’s an emergency. Ice cream should keep us cool while we walk home. I got cookies and cream for you and vanilla for me. We should get going before the sun melts our ice cream.”

“It looks like it’s already doing that, Mahiru.” He chuckled and pointed to the melting ice cream trailing down the cone. Panicking slightly, Mahiru rushed to lick it before the sticky cream could dirty his hand. Kuro pretended to pout at him and said, “You stole my ice cream. Can I have a bite of yours?”

“You don’t like vanilla.” He knew that he was merely teasing him so he played along with him. He held his cone out to him so he could try it. Kuro playfully licked the vanilla ice cream from Mahiru’s finger and chuckled at his reaction. While Mahiru stumbled over his words, he stole a bigger bite. “Hey, that was way too much, Kuro! I’m going to take another bite of yours now.”

Once they finished stealing a few bites from each other’s ice cream, they started to walk home. Mahiru unconsciously walked a little slower because he wanted to enjoy the beautiful afternoon with Kuro. Even if it was humid, the atmosphere was pleasant. He took another lick of ice cream and hummed. “I’m glad you suggested we stopped in the park. It’s nice to indulge ourselves like this every once in a while. I love vanilla. It’s simple, sweet and smooth.”

He thought that cookies and cream was too complicated with its cookie chunks and strong flavours. He didn’t voice his opinion because he knew it was Kuro’s favourite flavour and he didn’t want to hurt his feelings. While he chastised him for eating so many cup noodles, that was more for health reasons than anything else. Mahiru thought over their many differences and mused.

“I love that you love cookies and cream.”

“That’s a strange thing to say.” Kuro would sometimes wonder why Mahiru decided to date him. He thought that some as brilliant as Mahiru would choose someone more deserving of him. But he was overjoyed that he returned his feelings. “Won’t most couples say ‘I love his sense of humour’ or something like that?”

“I don’t think I can summarize why I love you in one sentence.” Mahiru blushed and nervously licked his ice cream. There were a million reasons he fell in love with Kuro and it was difficult to accurate put them all to words. “I was trying to say that it’s interesting how we have different interests. You introduced me to new things. Cookies and cream isn’t my favourite but I like it more than I thought I would.”

He reached up and wiped away the small smudge of ice cream on Kuro’s lips. Then he licked the cream off his thumb. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a shy expression appear on Kuro’s face. He giggled lightly. They had been together for a long time yet an indirect kiss still made him flustered. Mahiru understood his feelings though. The butterflies in his stomach had long ago became a comforting, familiar warmth.

“You might not agree but I think we’re also as similar as we are different.” Mahiru said and Kuro was obviously confused by his words. He went on to explain, “We have different interests but our values are the same. Family and friends are important to us. We’re both pacifists but we’ll fight to protect the people we love. I know I can always depend on you and I hope you feel the same about me.”

Kuro stroked his cheek tenderly. “I’ve always loved my family but you were the one who gave me the strength to fight for them. Thank you.”


	12. Home Sweet Home

“It’s great to share a home cooked meal with Uncle again! We haven’t done that in a long time. He said he’s able to stay home for a while too.” Joy filled his voice and shined in his eyes. Kuro was glad to see Mahiru so happy. The smile he had reminded him how strong his partner was. No matter what they went through, it didn’t break Mahiru’s spirit but made him stronger. “Kuro, can you help me?”

With the question, Mahiru held up his pajama shirt. His arm was still in a cast so he had to rely on Kuro. He never complained and his support touched Mahiru. He watched Kuro and his uncle make dinner and he hoped that they will continue to grow closer. The two were important people in his life. Mahiru was shocked that his uncle was a part of C3 but he still loved him.

“There you go, Mahiru.” He said when he finished buttoning his shirt. Mahiru thanked him with a smile, without noticing the blush Kuro had. He scratched his cheek and replied. “Who would’ve thought that I would be the housewife one day? But, if I am the housewife now, I get control of the grocery list. Cup ramen is now at the top of that list.”

“I might only have one arm but I’ll still wrestle that ramen cup away from you.” Mahiru playfully hit his arm with his cast. The doctors said that he would be able to take off the cast in a week. As an Eve, he healed faster than others. Mahiru couldn’t wait until he was able to take it off. He enjoyed cooking ever since he was a child. But he discovered that he loved eating with company even more.

“Thank you for helping me, Kuro. I can handle everything else on my own.” Mahiru walked to his bed and pulled the covers aside. At that moment, he realized that Kuro didn’t have a place to sleep. Kuro usually slept in his uncle’s room but he wouldn’t be able to do that now. He didn’t want to make him sleep on the floor since his wounds were healing as well. The couch and cat bed would be cramped for him.

He considered letting Kuro share his bed and the thought made him blush. His bed would be too small for them to share without laying close to each other. While Mahiru liked Kuro, he didn’t know if he felt the same. He thought that it was best to wait before he confessed.

“I have an idea.” He took Kuro’s arm and led him to the living room. He started to pull the cushions off the couch. Despite his confusion, Kuro helped him take the couch cushions and piled them in the corner. Mahiru grabbed a bar in the couch and pulled it up with one arm. A bed unfolded from the couch and he patted the mattress with a small grin. “You can sleep here tonight, Kuro.”

“I never knew the couch had a bed in it.” Kuro hopped onto the mattress.

“As if I would tell you that there’s a bed in our living room. I already have enough trouble dragging you away from your video games.” He giggled. “I’m going to get you some pillows and a blanket. I better not catch you playing the  _Wii_ when I come back, Kuro.”

Mahiru walked down the hall to the linen closet. He stood on his toes and reached up to grab one of the spare pillows. He believed that he would still be able to carry everything in one arm if he was careful. Slowly, he tugged the blanket towards him. The pillows piled on top of the blanket began to slip and Mahiru rushed to catch them.

Before they could collapse on top of him, a hand stopped them from falling on his head. Mahiru looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Kuro. He was standing close to him and he could feel his breath against his ear. Kuro reached around him and took down he blankets for him. “Your arm is still broken so don’t try to do everything on your own.”

“I can still do simple things, Kuro.” Mahiru took a few pillows from him to help him carry them to the living room. He set them on the bed and said, “This mattress isn’t the most comfortable but it should do for now. Hopefully, we could find a better arrangement tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, I can sleep anywhere. You should know that better than anyone.” He crawled onto the bed and leaned against the back of the mattress. He picked up the remote controller so he could watch a movie before going to sleep. They barely had time to relax since they were taken to C3’s headquarters. Kuro was a little surprised when Mahiru sat next to him. “Shouldn’t you go to sleep first? You need to rest so your arm can heal quickly.”

“I can say the same to you. I’m not going to bed until I know you’re resting.” Mahiru had to admit that he had another reason he wanted to stay with him. He wasn’t able to relax with C3 watching them and he missed the quiet nights he would share with Kuro. He yawned and leaned back against the couch. When he glanced out the window, he mumbled. “It’s still snowing…”

“C3 was already having trouble containing so much Jinn but that’s going to be more difficult now.” Kuro sighed. Guilt griped his heart painfully when he thought of his brothers who lost their Jinn. He wasn’t able to save them. If only he regained his resolve and courage sooner, he could’ve faced his siblings years ago. He felt a warm, comforting hand over his and he realized that it was Mahiru. He was the reason he was able to fight now.

Mahiru hooked their pinkies together. The gesture was to comfort Kuro but he also wanted to feel his strength for reassurance. “We have a lot more to worry about than last year. There’s the Jinn and subclasses that escaped C3. Misono said Mikuni took Lily. We have no idea what Tsubaki could be up too either. I can’t believe Tsubaki blowing up my school earlier this summer is the least of my problems right now.”

He let out a heavy sigh and leaned against Kuro’s arm. Mahiru closed his eyes and said: “But, thinking simply, everything will be fine as long as we’re together.”

“We were able to do accomplish a lot already. You did the impossible and gathered most of us Sins. You even got us to get along. Hyde said that he’s trying to contact World End so all of us can meet soon.” Kuro nodded. They meet almost a year ago but so much had changed.

Mahiru must’ve been thinking the same thing as he quietly mused to himself. “Next month, it will be the anniversary of the day we met. Do you want to do something special?”

Before Kuro could answer, Mahiru yawned loudly and fell asleep against his shoulder. He reached over and gently moved him so he was laying on the bed. Kuro didn’t want to wake him up so he intended to carry him back to bed once he was sleeping deeply. He adjusted the blanket over Mahiru before he continued to scroll through the channels for something to watch.

With his sharpened senses, he heard someone approach the living room. Kuro knew that it was Toru. He nodded to the man and lowered the volume of the television to be respectful. “Mahiru’s sleeping. I heard you got a call from C3 earlier. Did something happen? I need to know so I can protect Mahiru.”

“We have a second headquarter outside the city and we’re making plans to transfer the subclasses there.” Toru told him. He worked for C3 but he never met the Servamp of Sloth before. Kuro rarely interacted with humans so they didn’t feel the need to contain him. He was infamous for his disdain of C3 though. “Why didn’t you listen to my phone call.”

“There was no point.” Kuro shrugged. “If it was something important, you would tell us. Mahiru thinks highly of you and I trust his judgement.”

“He’s a lot like his mother. I couldn’t abandon him. My job didn’t allow me to be there for him as much I wanted though.” Toru wanted to keep his family blissfully ignorant of vampires of sorcerers. Then, he discovered that his nephew made a contract with the most dangerous of the Servamps. “I expected him to be angrier that I kept so many secrets from him.”

“Mahiru understands why you did and he still trusts you.” Kuro told him. Toru noticed how Kuro was lightly brushing his fingers through Mahiru’s hair. He wondered if Kuro knew that he was stroking his hair or if it was something he did unconsciously. After watching them interact that afternoon, he knew that they were close. He patted Kuro’s shoulder.

“Mahiru had to learn how to do a lot of things on his own but he has you now. I’m trusting you to protect him.”

“I’ll do my best,” Kuro promised.


	13. Strawberries-Fluff-NSFWish

“Don’t you think we have more than enough strawberries, Mahiru?” Kuro asked but he continued to help him pick strawberries. Since Mahiru was baking a strawberry cake for Tsurugi’s birthday, he wanted to make small treats for the rest of his friends as well. They decided to go strawberry picking so they would have enough to make everything Mahiru had planned.

“I know Misono’s family is wealthy but I can’t believe they have a private greenhouse like this. It was nice of them to let us pick some strawberries.” Mahiru was a teenager so he didn’t have money or a car to go to a strawberry farm. “We should make strawberry biscuits for Misono and Lily to thank them. They like to have little biscuits with tea.”

“Biscuits for Misono, muffins for Tetsu and a cake for Tsurugi. Are you sure you can make all of that? The doctor only took off your cast yesterday. Does your arm still hurt? You shouldn’t push yourself if it hasn’t healed fully.” Kuro knelt next to him and touched his arm tentatively. His arm had been broken in his fight with Touma.

“The doctor said that I healed perfectly fine. That must be because of our contract.” Mahiru dropped the strawberries he was holding into the basket so he could take Kuro’s hand. From his expression, he knew that Kuro felt guilty that he was hurt. He never blamed him for what happened though. Being separated reminded him how much Kuro meant to him and he tangled their fingers together.

When they returned home, his arm hadn’t recovered fully so Kuro helped him with the chores. Mahiru smiled to himself as he thought of Kuro’s attempting to do chores. He ended up making instant ramen for every meal and sweeping the dust under the couch instead of disposing of it properly.

The thoughtfulness of the gestures warmed his heart and brought a smile to his lips though. His friends also visited him often because they knew the type of person Mahiru was and that he would try to do chores with only one arm. Since he met Kuro, his life had become full of laughter. He never had others take care of him before and he was grateful for Kuro and his friends.

“I planned to make everything over the weekend so I won’t be pushing myself too much. I even have enough time to make something special for us. You can ask for anything you want. You’ve been a great help while I was recovering. I can make strawberry pancakes, strawberry crisps, strawberry crepes or anything else you want.”

“When World End finds out you can make so many things, I’m sure he’ll try to steal you from me. Troublesome. I can’t really blame from though. You’re the perfect housewife.” Kuro joked and he nudged Mahiru playfully with his shoulder. In response, Mahiru rolled his eyes and the pout he had was endearing to Kuro. He admired how open Mahiru was with his emotions.

Kuro picked another strawberry and asked, “Why is everything you suggested breakfast food for me while everyone else gets desert? Is this your way of telling me to wake up earlier?”

“I already know to set up five alarms to wake you up.” Mahiru said. He thought over his question a little more. He had to admit that he unconsciously suggested breakfast food for one simple reason. “My favourite part of the day is sharing breakfast with you. Before we met, the best morning activity I had to look forward to was sweeping the floors. I enjoy housework but not that much.”

“You’re exaggerating. I don’t think I do that much in the morning.” Kuro blushed and turned away. He had to admit that his favourite part of the day was watching Mahiru cook breakfast. It was something simple but it changed both of their lives. From the way they laughed together as he cooked to how he would let him sneak a bite, it reminded him what a warm and generous person Mahiru was.

Kuro washed one of the strawberries and lightly pressed it against Mahiru’s lips. “Here. I’m no cook or baker so the best strawberry snack I can make is chocolate covered strawberries. Maybe I can make some for you later.”

“It’s simple and you know I think simple things are the best.” He ate the strawberry from his fingers. Kuro felt his soft lips gently brush against his fingertips. His heart quickened a few beats in response. Mahiru didn’t seem to notice as he hummed pleasantly. He licked the juice from his lips. “These are really ripe and delicious. Try some too, Kuro.”

Mahiru washed a strawberry and fed it to Kuro. They fed each other a few more times. Kuro gently took his hand when he held out another strawberry for him. He ate it and then licked the strawberry juice from his fingers. His tongue darted around his finger and made Mahiru shiver. Kuro saw how his ears turned red and he drew Mahiru closer.

He licked the corner of his lips before he kissed the area. Mahiru could’ve sworn he heard Kuro purr like a cat. That turned into a deep groan as Kuro tilted Mahiru’s head back so he could kiss him. His kiss tasted like strawberries and he parted his lips for Kuro. Mahiru crawled onto his lap so he could thread his fingers in his hair.

Kuro pulled off the necktie of his uniform and his skilled fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He tugged the fabric aside so he could kiss the crook of his neck. He felt Mahiru giggle when he ran his tongue over his neck. “Do the strawberries taste sweeter than my blood?”

“Let me check,” He said even though he already knew the answer. The only thing sweeter than Mahiru’s blood was his smile. Still, he only bit his neck the slightest amount because he didn’t want to hurt him. The way he moaned softly made Kuro bite him again. He loved the sound of Mahiru’s voice. It was smooth like velvet and it spurred him on. He licked the beads of blood on his neck. “Sweet.”

“Kuro— What did I… What did I say about biting me somewhere everyone can see?” His words were broken moans and he tilted his head back for Kuro. He barely drank his blood but Mahiru suddenly felt dizzy. He knew that it must’ve been Kuro’s kiss. Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again. While his kiss made him lightheaded, it was addictive and intoxicating. “More.”

“There’s a thousand rooms in that mansion. Do you think they’ll mind if we borrow one without asking?” Kuro suggested and ran his thumb over Mahiru’s lips. He closed his lips over his finger and sucked on it gently. He almost stopped breathing but he managed to say: “Damnit, Mahiru, I can’t hold myself back if you do something like that.”

“Misono said that we have this entire greenhouse to ourselves. With the tall plants in here, no one outside can see us. Neither of us wants to wait so, thinking simply—” Kuro cut him off with a kiss. He took off his jacket and laid it on the ground behind Mahiru. He pushed him backwards onto the jacket. Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled up at him. “Can we have some chocolate covered strawberries next time?”

“You can have anything you want.” Kuro nodded. He didn’t know when Mahiru expertly wrapped him around his finger but he wouldn’t change a thing about their relationship.


	14. A Soft Touch-NSFW-ish

“Kuro, you promised me!” Mahiru placed his hands on his hips and he glared down at Kuro who was laying on the couch. Kuro only glanced at him briefly before turning back to his video game. Frustrated, Mahiru took the video game from him and threw it across the living room. “You promised that you’ll help me cook dinner tonight!”

“Can’t deal.” Kuro groaned and sat up, intending to retrieve the game console. “I’ll help you after I beat the next level.”

“Do you really think I believe that?” Mahiru stopped him. He placed his hands on Kuro’s shoulder and pushed him down onto the couch again. Kuro was slightly shocked when Mahiru straddled him to stop him from standing. Mahiru was too angry to realize the position they were in but Kuro was distinctly aware of Mahiru on top of him.

“No more playing video games for the rest of the week. You’re going to help me make dinner tonight. Lord knows that you need to eat something other than instant noodles! When was the last time you ate a vegetable? And potato chips do not count!” Mahiru chastised him and leaned closer to Kuro as he did so.

“You’re such a housewife.” Kuro muttered, trying to distract him. But his words only seem to make Mahiru more upset.

“Do you really see me as a woman?” Mahiru frowned down at Kuro. He cupped his face and forced him to look up at him so he could read Kuro’s expression. Mahiru knew that being called a ‘house wife’ shouldn’t upset him and people often joked about it because he enjoyed cooking and cleaning. But he wanted Kuro to see him as a man. “I’m not your housewife.”

“Troublesome,” Kuro sighed when he saw Mahiru’s expression. He wrapped his arms around Mahiru’s waist and turned them until Kuro was leaning over him. “I know you’re not my housewife.”

“Then don’t call me one! Really, you’re always teasing me just because I have soft features.” Mahiru sighed and turned away from Kuro.

“I like how soft you are.” Kuro brushed Mahiru’s hair from his eyes and gently turned Mahiru’s face so they were facing each other again. He gently kissed Mahiru’s hair. “I like how soft your hair is. I like how soft your eyes are. I like how soft your lips are.”

As Kuro named each feature he loved, he gently kissed them. Mahiru felt heat rush to his cheeks and tried to turn away from Kuro’s kisses but he couldn’t when Kuro held him securely in his arms. Kuro pressed a kiss to his chest and could feel Mahiru’s heart racing through his shirt. “I love how soft your heart is. Not because it’s like a woman’s but because it’s yours.”

“Okay, I get it Kuro. Now get off me so I can get dinner ready.” Mahiru softly pushed on Kuro’s shoulder but didn’t put much force into the push. Honestly, he wanted to stay in Kuro’s arms a little longer.

“Forget dinner, I’m too hungry to wait.” Kuro said hoarsely and nipped at Mahiru’s neck. He would never bite Mahiru or drink his blood but a primal part of him still wanted to mark Mahiru as his. Gently, he kissed his neck and loved feeling Mahiru’s pulse quicken. Hearing his voice catch, Kuro let his hand roam.

“Kuro, where do you think your hands are going?” Mahiru wanted to scream the words but found them caught on a whimper. Kuro’s hand wondered beneath his shirt but Mahiru didn’t move to stop him. “I’m serious, I need to cook or else neither of us is going to have anything to eat.”

“We’ll order take out. Anyways, do you really want me to stop?” Kuro grinned down at him and Mahiru blushed. They both knew Mahiru’s answer but Kuro waited for his consent.

“Don’t stop, Kuro.”


	15. Welcome Home-NSFW-ish

“I’m back.” Kuro walked through the door with the groceries Mahiru ordered him to buy. They would usually go out together so he wondered why Mahiru told him to go alone. He tried to think of anything he did that could’ve made Mahiru angry with him. He set down the bags in the kitchen but he didn’t see Mahiru in the kitchen or living room.

“Welcome home, Master.” Kuro stopped at the unexpected greeting. He heard their bedroom door open and Mahiru stepped out. Kuro’s eyes widened when he saw the maid costume Mahiru was wearing. He couldn’t look away from him as Mahiru stopped in front of him. “Kuro?”

Mahiru knew that he must’ve looked silly in the dress and wished that he never decided to wear the thing. Earlier that week, he was doing Kuro’s laundry and found some rather risqué manga among his dirty clothes. He couldn’t help but worry that Kuro was becoming unsatisfied with him since it had been a couple days since they last made love. Then he found the maid costume and thought Kuro wanted him to wear it.

“What are you wearing?” Kuro knew he should look away but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. But how could any man turn away when the person they loved was standing in front of them and wearing such an outfit?

The frilly dress was cut expertly and showed only enough to tempt Kuro to look beneath the frills. Nervously, Mahiru tightened his hand in his skirt and Kuro wished that Mahiru didn’t. It only drew attention to the stockings hugging his legs and Kuro wanted to pull them off with his teeth. Kuro held himself back because he could see how embarrass Mahiru was.

“What do you mean ‘what are you wearing’? You’re the reason I’m wearing this silly thing!” Mahiru blushed heavily. “I found your manga collection and this dress in your laundry! If you would rather have pictures than your boyfriend, I’ll just take this thing off!”

“Idiot,” Kuro took Mahiru’s hand when he started to turn away. He smoothly turned Mahiru so they were facing each other again. Kuro placed his hands on the kitchen island and trapped Mahiru in his arms so he couldn’t turn away from him again. Mahiru placed his hands onto Kuro’s shoulders and looked down at their feet because he felt so embarrassed.

Kuro gently lifted Mahiru’s face. “Hyde gave me those manga as a joke. I never even opened them. Why would I when I have you? I’m guessing Hyde also left this costume as a prank.”

“Kuro, what about—” Mahiru whimpered when he felt Kuro’s hand snake under his skirt. Kuro playfully squeezed his ass before he lifted Mahiru onto the kitchen island. His voice was hoarse when Kuro pressed kisses down his neck and Mahiru wrapped his legs around Kuro’s hips. “Its been a while since we… and I thought… oh, Kuro!”

Mahiru gasped when Kuro roughly pulled the dress off his shoulder and gently bit him. It wasn’t enough to draw blood but Kuro kissed and licked the mark he left. Kuro couldn’t stop himself from grinning when he saw Mahiru’s flustered face. He could smell Mahiru’s blood and it was intoxicating to Kuro.

But he promised to never drink Mahiru’s blood so he would have to distract himself by satisfying another hunger.

“For someone that goes on and on about ‘thinking simply’, you sure do love to overthink things.” Kuro teased while he untied the apron around his waist. “I thought you were a little sore and wanted to give you some time to recover. But if you want—”

Kuro was shocked when Mahiru cut him off. He grabbed his hood and pulled Kuro into a kiss. It was tentative and a little shy but no other kiss could shake Kuro as much. He pushed Mahiru backwards onto the island and took control of the kiss. When he felt Kuro’s tongue tease his lips, Mahiru parted his lips slightly.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Kuro groaned against his lips. Mahiru’s response was to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss Kuro deeper. The kiss made him dizzy and threatened to steal his senses. He wondered if Mahiru knew how much power he had over him. But Kuro fell under Mahiru’s spell willingly and melted into the kiss.

“Kuro, more.” Mahiru begged in a small voice and fumbled with the buttons on Kuro’s jacket. “I want you.”

“Those are dangerous words.” Kuro pulled away from Mahiru and he looked down at him. Mahiru’s face was flushed and Kuro gently brushed his thumb over Mahiru’s kiss bruised lips. His hands drifted to Mahiru’s hips and pulled him closer. “I’m not going to be able to control myself when you’re wearing that dress.”

“Thinking simply, you don’t need to hold back. I’m yours.” Mahiru’s words broke the last sliver of control Kuro had.


	16. My Partner-Angst

Mahiru stared up at the white ceiling and listened to the monitors beep beside him. He was in a bleak, bleached hospital room and it felt like the walls were slowly closing in on him. Two days had already passed since he was admitted into the hospital but it felt like an eternity to him. People would visit him with worry and concern plainly on their faces. But he couldn’t blame them because he was lucky to be alive.

He closed his eyes and his fight with Touma replayed itself in his mind. He touched his broken arm and shivered. Mahiru didn’t remember much after Touma shot him. Instinctively, he turned to the chair beside him and was disappointed that it was empty. Every time he looked at the chair, he expected to see Kuro sitting there because he was so accustomed to his quiet presence next to him.

But Kuro hadn’t visited him once since he came to the hospital. Mahiru knew that Kuro was somewhere nearby because their distance limitation hadn’t taken affect yet. So, why was he avoiding him? He wanted to go see him but he couldn’t while he was still bedridden.

Then, he heard the door opened and his heart soared with hope. “Kuro?”

“Sorry, it’s just me.” Mikuni stepped into the room and Mahiru couldn’t hide his disappointment. He laid back against his pillow and mumbled a lukewarm greeting. Mahiru knew that he should’ve been more polite to him because he was the one that saved him. After Touma left him for dead, Mikuni pulled him out of the collapsing building.

“How is Kuro and everyone?” Mahiru asked as he sat in the empty chair next to him. Between the jailbreak and the collapsing building, he worried about the others. They appeared well enough when they visited him but he was still concerned for them. “Lawless had some bandages when he and Licht visited me yesterday. Is he healing properly? He has been complaining about that a lot since he lost his jinn.”

“Johannes is taking care of him. Considering that Touma was his opponent, he was lucky that he only got a few scrapes and bruises. He’s powerful but you know that already. If Kuro and Yumikage hadn’t saved Greed when they did, who know what would’ve happened.” Mikuni saw Mahiru stiffen a little and chose his next words carefully. With a low voice, he went on.

“From what everyone told me, they made a good team. They had to be one if they took down Touma. I can’t say anything good about Yumikage’s personality but he is a skilled fighter. With his experience, he’s flexible and able to adopt to a new partner easily. If Yumikage can reign in a sloth like Tsurugi, he’s also disciplined. Maybe you should talk to him about how to control your own sloth.”

Mahiru didn’t reply and his gaze dropped to his hands. He had unconsciously tightened his fists around his blanket and his knuckles were white. He knew that the two were the ones that defeated Touma but he didn’t know that they were able to take down Touma so effortlessly together. Meanwhile, Mahiru tried his best and was easily defeated.

Tsurugi’s words echoed in his mind and taunted him.  _Yumi-chan is probably the next strongest after me in Tokyo Branch now. Hypothetically, if Yumi-chan were Sloth’s Eve, I’d probably be no match for him. But Sloth, Kuro-san’s Eve is a normal high school student. Even with just one burden, the battle becomes very easy._

The mocking words became an arrow to his self esteem with hindsight. Somehow, the world found a way to throw those words in his face and prove how correct Tsurugi was.

Kuro was the strongest Servamp but he needed a powerful Eve to bring out that potential. Mahiru remembered how Kuro called him strong before they separated and how happy it made him. Was Kuro wrong when he called him strong? He didn’t know. But there was no questioning that Yumikage was strong.

“You look a little pale, Mahiru. I should leave and let you rest. You’re just a normal high school student after all and this must be difficult for you. Don’t worry, you’ll become strong like Yumikage one day. We can’t say how long that will be but, until then, Kuro will protect you like he always has.” Even though the words should’ve reassured Mahiru, they did nothing but send a weight crashing down on him.

Mahiru didn’t want to be protected. He wanted to fight by Kuro’s side and save people with him. But, as he was now, he wasn’t strong enough to be anything but a burden.

Seeing his uncertain expression, Mikuni started slowly. “Mahiru, do you remember what I said when we first met? It’s still not too late to dissolve your contract with Kuro and be a normal student again. This constant fighting isn’t for everyone, especially people like you. The process won’t hurt you or Kuro. I’ll take good care of Kuro after your contract—”

“No!” Mahiru screamed the word louder than he meant to. Mikuni looked shocked but then quickly hid his expression. They were both silent and Mikuni knew that their conversation was over. Mahiru’s lips were set in a stubborn line but Mikuni could see that doubt was swimming in his eyes.

“It’s late and you’re tired so sleep. Just think about it, Mahiru.” Mikuni whispered as he stood but he didn’t get a response. The tension and silence around them was thick so he knew that he shouldn’t push Mahiru. He walked out of the hospital room and closed the door quietly behind him. Once the door was fully closed, a hoarse voice spoke.

“How is he?” Mikuni looked down at Kuro who was sitting next to the door. The sight was almost pitiful to Mikuni. He hadn’t moved from the spot since Mahiru came to the hospital. C3 owned the hospital and allowed Kuro to stay near his Eve. They had little choice because Kuro refused to leave. Every time someone exited the room, Kuro would ask them the same question. “How is Mahiru?”

“He’s still in pretty bad shape. He went in and out during our conversation.” Mikuni lied and Kuro winced at his answer.

“What did you say to Mahiru? He sounded upset when he screamed ‘no’.” Kuro tilted a glare up at Mikuni. Even if he was the one that saved Mahiru, Kuro couldn’t bring himself to trust him. The only way Mahiru would know about the secret passage was if someone told him and only a few people knew of them. It didn’t take much thought to guess who that person was. If Mikuni hadn’t told him about the hidden door, Mahiru wouldn’t be hurt.

 _Mahiru wouldn’t be hurt if you stayed with him and protected him like you promised_ , a voice threw his words back at him and Kuro tore his eyes away from Mikuni. He could still feel his cold gaze on him but Kuro thought that it was no more than he deserved. It was his fault that Mahiru was hurt because he should’ve thought through his decision more.

Kuro still believed that Mahiru was strong but he should never had left him alone. He knew how dangerous C3’s magicians were but he didn’t think that Mahiru might run into one. He thought that they would only be separated for a short time and didn’t consider their distance limitation. So many things were clear to him with hindsight.

But, Kuro let him go alone and Mahiru was paying for his short-sighted decision now.

Guilt choked him and he wanted nothing more than to take Mahiru’s pain. Kuro clutched his bell in his hand and closed his eyes. His hands shook but the bell’s chime sounded hollow to him. Mahiru was too strong to die, he wanted to reassure himself. But he would no doubt be forced into more fights because of him. What if he failed to protect him again and lost him forever?

“Kuro, he called for you.” His head snapped up at JeJe’s voice.

“He did?” Kuro’s voice trembled. He was too scared to face Mahiru after he failed to protect him. A part of Kuro knew that he was being foolish when he knew Mahiru wouldn’t blame him. Still, Kuro blamed himself. At first, he promised to protect Mahiru because of their contract but so much had changed since that first day. He wanted to protect him now that he became an important part of his life.

Kuro wanted to go inside and see Mahiru but he couldn’t bring himself to. He remembered how pale and bloodied Mahiru was when he was being rushed to the hospital. The sight terrified him and he knew that it would plague his nightmares.

“Talk to him,” JeJe prompted until Mikuni painfully closed his hand over the snake. Kuro watched the two leave and wondered if he should face Mahiru. He hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes in thought. Regret and pain assaulted him and he remembered the last time he felt the way he did. When he was trapped in his past, Mahiru pulled him out of his self-loathing. That day, Kuro promised to always answer when called his name.

Mahiru was calling his name now but Kuro couldn’t bring himself to move.

* * *

In the dark with nothing but his thoughts, Mahiru stared at the tattoo circling his wrist and trace his finger over it. Looking back, everything seemed so simple. He knew that he wasn’t the strongest or most skilled fighter but he believed he only needed time to grow. He was far from that inexperienced Eve that couldn’t summon his Lead but he was far from a strong enough partner for Kuro.

He wanted to be Kuro’s partner but the most he could do was support him emotionally. Mahiru wanted to do more than that. He wanted to support him in battles. He wanted to support him when he was in need. He wanted to support him in all the ways Kuro did for him. Currently, it seemed like their partnership was one sided and he was holding Kuro back.

Mahiru wondered if he was being selfish for wanting to be his partner when he couldn’t do much. He didn’t know if he could ever be strong enough for Kuro. Even if he trained, it would take a long time to become as strong as Yumikage. During that time, Kuro would have to carry him and protect him. He remembered all the times Kuro put himself in danger for his sake and hated how weak he was.

He sighed and looked at the empty chair again. He wanted to see Kuro and speak to him. Mahiru glanced at the door and he wondered where Kuro was and what he was thinking. What if Kuro realized how weak he was and thought of him as a burden? He bit his lip and his hand dropped to his side. Mahiru wouldn’t blame him if he thought that.

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to have Kuro beside him. He needed to talk to him. Mahiru knew that Kuro wouldn’t stray too far from him so he should be in the hall. His throat felt dry but he called his name. “Kuro, are you out there? Please, come in. I want to see and talk to you! Open the door and come in so we can talk. Kuro?”

Mahiru called his name until his voice became hoarse. Kuro didn’t answer him. He fell weakly back against the pillow and buried his face into the fabric. He wanted to continue calling for him but he couldn’t. What if Kuro wasn’t even in the hall? What if he left? With that thought, Mahiru’s high strung emotions finally snapped and he began to sob into the pillow. He never felt so inept and useless in his life. His body shook and the tears burned his eyes but he didn’t have the strength to wipe them away.

Kuro listened to his cries and dug his nails into his arms. He couldn’t stand to hear him sob and threw the door open between them. He ran to his bedside but hesitated to touch him. Mahiru was crying so hard that he didn’t hear the door open. Cautiously, Kuro placed a hand on his hair. He lifted his face from his pillow and was shocked to see Kuro beside him.

Mahiru fought the blankets so he could throw his arms around him. Kuro wrapped his arms around him and he fell back against the chair. He wiped Mahiru’s tear stained cheeks with his sleeve and whispered a flurry of apologizes. He didn’t know what else to say. “I’m so sorry for leaving you alone. I should’ve been there to protect you. This is all my fault. I won’t ever leave you alone again.”

“That’s not what I want! I don’t want you constantly protecting me because I’m weak.” Mahiru tried to force the words past the tears suffocating him. “I want to be your partner. I—”

“You  _are_  my partner, Mahiru.” Those were the words Mahiru wanted to hear but his jumbled emotions and Mikuni’s words dulled them. Was he really the right partner for him? Kuro held him tighter when he started to pull away because he was afraid to let him go. “You’re the only one I would have for a partner. But I failed you and you had to face Touma by yourself. Your arm’s broken because of me.”

“I wasn’t strong enough to do anything. He was just toying with me the entire time.” Mahiru wiped his eyes against his shirt, trying to hide his tears even though it was pointless. Kuro must’ve thought that he was weak already. “I’m useless to you, aren’t I? You’d be better off with someone who’s strong like Yumikage.”

“What are you saying?” Kuro held him at arm’s length so he could look into his eyes. The doubt and tears swimming in his eyes almost broke his heart. “You’re stronger than any person I know. I don’t want anyone else for a partner but you. You said you wanted to be my partner too so there shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll protect you and stay by your side from now on.”

“I wish it was that simple, Kuro. It’s not when being your partner becomes a burden for you.” Mahiru gaze dropped and he shook his head. As much as he wanted to put his doubts behind him, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to. Neither of them knew what to say further so they sat in silence.


	17. Dragon Lore-Fluff AU

“What are you looking at, Nii-san?” Hyde asked when he noticed his brother had stopped walking. He followed Kuro’s gaze down the hill to see what he was staring at. White wings shined brightly in the night and contrasted against the violet flowers at the bottom of the hill. “You don’t see Light Furies around here often. I wonder what he’s doing here.”

“It looks like he’s collecting flowers.” Kuro said. Dragons were territorial creatures but the man didn’t seem to be aggressive. His movements were smooth and regale as he placed lilies into a basket. His wings reflected the moonlight. They were white like snow and gleamed like crystal. Without meaning to, he spoke his thoughts aloud. “I heard Light Furies had beautiful wings but I never imagined…”

Hyde looked between the Light Fury and his brother. Anyone could see that he was mesmerized by the dragon. He had never seen his brother so awestruck before. He grinned mischievously and then shouted to the dragon below. “Hey, Light Fury, my brother thinks your wings are beautiful!”

“Hyde, no!” Kuro screamed and tried to cover his mouth. His face couldn’t be more red but he sneaked a glance at the dragon below. He had jumped behind a large boulder and Kuro knew that they likely scared him. They were Night Furies and many feared them. While they were dangerous dragons, they mostly kept to themselves though. He grabbed his brother and dragged him away. “Let’s go, Hyde.”

“Pardon me, are you the Night Fury that lives here?” He paused when the soft voice reached him. The Light Fury peered out from behind the boulder and watched him curiously. He waited for his answer and an awkward silence stretched between them. Kuro wondered if he should answer or leave without a word. Before he could decide, Hyde made the decision for him.

“Go introduce yourself, Nii-san!” Hyde pushed him a little harder than he intended to and accidental sent his brother rolling down the hill. As he tumbled, Kuro wrapped his wings around himself for protection. He tried to stop his descent and regain some of his dignity. He vowed to murder his brother once they were home. Why did he enjoy messing with his life so much?

Finally, he stopped but the ground was softer and warmer than he expected. He groaned and opened his eyes. Large, brown eyes stared down at him and Kuro’s breath was taken away. The dragon’s eyes were oddly familiar but he couldn’t place where he saw them before. Then, Kuro realized the position he was in. He was laying with his head on the Light Fury’s lap.

He quickly sat up and placed a respectful distance between them. Mahiru smiled as Kuro stumbled over words and said, “I’m glad I was able to catch you in time. You scared me when you fell down the hill like that. Are you hurt? I’m sorry that I surprise you and made you trip.”

“My brother pushed me.” He gave Hyde a frown over his shoulder. His brother showed no sign of remorse as he laughed and waved towards his brother. Behind him, the white dragon also chuckled but for a different reason. He motioned for Kuro to stand still as he moved closer to him. Kuro flinched away from him when he touched his back. Mahiru could see that he was confused so he explained.

“You landed on my basket when you rolled down the hill so your back is covered in flower. Let me get them for you. My name’s Mahiru.” He told him as he eased the flowers out of his hair and scales. Once he was finished, Mahiru faced Kuro. “This is Night Fury territory but I never thought I would actually meet one again. Don’t worry, I’m not here to fight or to steal anything.”

Mahiru picked up his crushed basket and set the flowers inside. His smile became a little sad as he went on. “My friend has a cold and I wanted to pick these lilies to cheer him up. Misono doesn’t go out much so I thought it would be nice to bring the outside world to him. This is your island so I was hoping you could tell me where other flowers grow.”

“My name’s Kuro. I’m sorry, I crushed your flowers.” Kuro wanted to apologize even though Mahiru wasn’t upset with him. He tried to think of something he could do. As he looked at the flowers, an idea came to him. “There’s a field with a larger variety of flowers I can show you. It should have enough flowers to fill a room.”

“Thank you, Kuro!” Mahiru’s smile shined in the night. He took his hand and rose a few feet into the air with a gentle flap of his wings. Kuro followed and flew into the sky with him. Once they were high enough to see the island’s landscape, Kuro gestured to the cliff. He moved behind Mahiru and placed his hand on his shoulder. He flew close to his side so he could point it out to Mahiru easier.

“Do you see that cliff on the east side of the island? A lot of different flowers grow there. I’m sure you’ll find something your friend will like.” Kuro told him. When he pulled away, he noticed that a blush was dusting Mahiru’s cheeks. He thought that Mahiru would be on his way right after he showed him the flowers. He began to fly back to his brother and he was surprised that Mahiru lingered.

“Kuro, I— umm, I was wondering…” Mahiru bashfully looked down at the ground.

“Yeah?” Kuro prompted. He didn’t know what to say himself. Suddenly, a rock hit the back of his head and Kuro turned around. His brows furrowed when he saw that it was Hyde. He was making vague, flapping gestures with his arms. Kuro knew that Hyde was trying to help him but he didn’t know what he was trying to say. “My wings?”

“Did you hurt your wings when you fell? It didn’t look like you had trouble flying earlier.” He quickly faced Mahiru again. It didn’t seem like he noticed his brother.

“No, I’m not hurt.” Hyde was better with people so he tried to imitate him. Kuro awkwardly flapped his dark wings and folded them above his head. “We both have wings and… flying is fun. Do you like to fly? Well, you’re a dragon too so you must love to fly.”

Kuro realized that he was rambling and embarrassing himself. He folded his wings in front of his face because he expected to see judgment in Mahiru’s eyes. A warm hand gently pulled his wing away from his face and their eyes met. There was only warmth in his brown eyes as he smiled. “I love to fly. I wanted to ask you if you could take me to the flowers.”

“If you really want me to.” He said. Most people were afraid of him so they tended to avoid him. He didn’t know how to speak with someone so open and kind. Kuro could feel his brother watching him and he hoped that he wouldn’t embarrass him. He decided to ignore Hyde and flew into the sky again. He gestured for Mahiru to follow him.

Mahiru nodded readily and followed him. He hovered close to his side and Kuro assumed that he only did so because he didn’t want to become lost. They flew together and Mahiru admired the land beneath them. From what he could see with the dim moonlight, he could only imagine how beautiful it was in the day. The cliff Kuro pointed to wasn’t far.

Suddenly, Mahiru took Kuro’s hand and pulled him downwards. He was confused but he let Mahiru drag him away. Kuro dodged the tree branches and he wondered where Mahiru was flying. As abruptly as he started, Mahiru stopped and tugged him into a cave. He placed his hand over Kuro’s mouth before he could ask him anything. They stood like that, pressed against the cave wall, for a moment.

Then Kuro noticed Hyde fly past the cave. He hadn’t realized that his brother had been following them but Mahiru had. He let him go and smiled up at him. Mahiru explained, “You’ve been acting nervous and I thought it was because of your brother’s teasing. Now that he can’t follow us, you can relax. We should walk to the flowers instead of flying so your brother can’t find us again.”

“Okay. It’s this way,” Kuro stepped out of the cave and held out his hand to help Mahiru. “Be careful, the rocks here are slippery. I’m surprised you sensed Hyde following us and spotted this cave so quickly. It’s well hidden. You must be a strong Light Fury.”

“Your brother isn’t the most subtle person in the world.” Mahiru giggled and placed his hand in Kuro’s. He tightened his grip slightly to keep him from slipping on the rocks. “I already knew about this cave before we flew over it. When I was a child, I played with my friend here. He’s a Night Fury like you. He showed me the flower patch we met in earlier and other places on this island.”

“That must’ve been one of my siblings. We’re the only Night Furies on this island.” Kuro wondered who he was referring to. As they walked through the forest, Kuro would lift the branches with his wing for Mahiru. He stood underneath the branch and Mahiru stopped beneath his black wing. He looked up at him and it seemed like he wanted to say something. Then he quickly dropped his gaze to the ground.

“I used to live on a nearby island and that’s how I became friends with the Night Fury. But I had to move to a new island. That was a long time ago and I’m certain that he doesn’t remember me anymore.” Even though he was looking down at the ground, Kuro could hear that he was a little sad and disappointed. He placed his wing lightly over his shoulders.

“If your friend is one of my siblings, I can introduce you.” He offered.

“It’s okay.” Mahiru shook his head with a soft smile. He walked forward to the cliff just beyond the bushes. It was layered with a variety of flowers like Kuro told him. His eyes brightened and he ran to the edge of the flower garden. He sat down and breathed in deeply. The sweet scent of the many flowers couldn’t compare to Mahiru’s smile.

He fixed his basket the best he could so he would be able to carry more flowers. He scanned the flowers and wondered which ones Misono would like most. Mahiru picked a simple, violet anemone and twirled the flower between his fingertips. Kuro sat next to him and watched Mahiru’s smile widen. He didn’t want to be caught staring again so he distracted himself by picking flowers as well.

“Do you like daisies?” Kuro asked and held his handful of daisies in front of him. He nodded in answer and took the flowers from him. Mahiru toyed with the flowers for a moment before he weaved the daisy together with other flowers. Soon he had a flower crown in his hands. He slipped the flower onto Kuro’s head and brushed his bangs out of his red eyes.

“I love them. My childhood friend taught me how to make these. He would make one every time I visited the island. He was a sweet dragon.” Mahiru pulled away from him and returned to picking flowers. His eyes held fond memories and his voice reflected that nostalgia. “I know Night Furies likes to keep to themselves. What do you like to do for fun?”

“I fish.” Kuro found himself talking more about himself than he usually would. He slowly relaxed and he enjoyed speaking with Mahiru. Dawn eventually broke over the horizon and Kuro realized that they had spent the entire night talking. The sunrise was beautiful but they were both disappointed that they had to part. His friend would worry if he didn’t return soon.

Mahiru stood and a tiny sigh escaped him. He wished he could stay with Kuro a little longer. He knew that it was time to leave. “I live pretty far from here so I should start flying back. Maybe next time I have the time to travel to this island again, I can stay longer. It was great to see you again, Kuro.”

“Again?” His wording caught Kuro’s attention.

Mahiru chuckled and moved to stand in front of him. He took the flower crown from him and placed it on his own head. A memory sparked in Kuro’s mind when Mahiru backed away from him. “The Night Fury I knew when I was little was named Sleepy Ash. I’m glad that you remembered the nickname I gave you even if you don’t remember me. I hope we can meet again.”

After saying those words, Mahiru spread his wings and began to fly away. “Wait! Where do you live, Mahiru? There are a lot of hunters in the area. I can fly with you back to your island.”

Mahiru was a little surprise by his offer. He didn’t think Kuro would leave his island because of his dragon nature. He floated back to him and said, “I would love that.”


	18. Bad Decisons-Fluff AU

“Stupid, cheating boyfriend! I can’t believe I gave him a second chance.” Mahiru’s words were slurred as he staggered home. He had caught his boyfriend cheating on him and made the poor decision to drink away his sadness. As he walked, he talked with his friend, Misono, over the phone. “Why didn’t I listen to you about him?”

“Because you tend to give people a chance even though they don’t deserve it.” Misono said. “You sound very drunk, Mahiru. I don’t think you should be alone right now. Knowing you, you’ll stumble into danger if you walk yourself home. You do that well enough when you’re sober. Do you want DoDo to drive you home or to my house? We can have a sleepover at my house and I’ll listen to you complain about that jerk. I can order Lily to buy that snack you like too.”

“Thanks for the offer but I’m not much company right now. Anyways, it’s almost eleven and we both know you’ll fall fast asleep at that time.” His friend started to argue but then there was a soft thump. Mahiru checked the time and saw that it was exactly eleven. He sighed and ended the call. With a heavy heart and uncertain feet, Mahiru continued to walk home.

The world seemed terrible to him at the moment and he needed something to remind himself that people were good, even if he had to be that person. Then, he saw a homeless man sitting on a bench and holding a cup. In his drunken state, he couldn’t make the best decisions. Mahiru marched to the homeless man. He took the man’s hand and tugged him to his feet. “I’m taking you home!”

“What? I’m not a stray cat that you can pick up and take home.” The man protested.

“I need to see an act of kindness in this fucking world. I don’t care if I have to initiate it myself. Tonight, I am going to give you a warm meal and a bed!” Mahiru declared. Most would see him as weak but he was surprisingly strong. He was able to pull the man a few steps forward but he couldn’t go much further because he felt tipsy. He stopped walking but the world was still tilting slightly.

Mahiru collapsed but he didn’t hit the ground. The man caught him and slowly lowered him onto the bench. He snapped his fingers in front of Mahiru and said, “You sure are troublesome. First you drag me to your house and then you pass out on me. Hey, you need to wake up and go home.”

Kuro sighed and tried to decide what he should do. He couldn’t leave him on the street alone but he didn’t know where he lived to help him home. He certainly couldn’t take him to his own house because that would lead to more confusion. As he thought over his options, a light ringtone came from the man’s jacket pocket. He hoped it was a friend who could take the stranger off his hand.

He was surprised when he recognized the number that flashed on the screen. “Hey, Lily, do you know the owner of this phone? Well, you must because you called his number.”

“Kuro, what are you doing with Mahiru’s phone.” Lily was confused so Kuro quickly explained how Mahiru approached him. His brother chuckled and said, “It’s just like Mahiru to help a homeless man. He’s a friend of Misono, my employer. Misono was worried about Mahiru and asked me to talk to him. If you’re with him, we don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“Is taking care of Misono’s friend in your job description as a secretary? You should ask them for a raise.” Kuro groaned and rubbed his temple. He loved his brother so he offered, “I’ll wait here with the kid until you come to pick him up and deliver him to wherever. We’re at the corner store near Tetsu’s onsen. Do you know when you’ll get here?”

“Actually, you’re pretty close to Mahiru’s house. Can you take him to his house for me? I’m super busy tonight and it’ll be a great help.” Lily asked and Kuro wasn’t given a chance to answer before he continued, “I’ll text you his address.”

“I’m not doing much tonight so I can take him home. Hopefully, I won’t be arrested for acting like a creep. You better bail me out of jail if this Mahiru guy tries to press charges.” He joked. Lily was the baby of the family but he rarely asked for anything so Kuro couldn’t say no to him. He looked down at the stranger. From his appearance, he doubted he would survive a night on the streets.

After Lily sent him his address, Kuro pulled Mahiru’s arm over his shoulder so he could carry him home.

* * *

Mahiru rolled onto his side and that tiny movement felt like agony to him. The sunlight filling his room forced him to wake up. He thought his bed felt warmer than usual and wondered if his pet cat had climbed into his bed. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Still half asleep, he reached out to pet his cat, “Ash, I bought you a cat bed so you wouldn’t get fur on my bed.”

“You don’t have to worry about fur with me.” Mahiru jumped when he heard a man’s voice. He finally realized that a stranger was lying next to him and hastily moved away from him. In his panic, he almost fell off the bed but the man saved him by catching his hand. He didn’t know if he should be grateful for the rescue because he didn’t know who the man was.

He gripped the bed frame with his free hand to steady himself. Once he had his balance, Mahiru kicked the man and made him fall backwards. He didn’t give him a chance to recover before he threw his blanket over him. While he was still struggling with the sheet, Mahiru raced to his. He also grabbed a broom to defend himself while as he waited for Lily to answer.

“Lily, someone broke into my house!” He rushed to explain the situation to him. “His hair is dyed so he must be a delinquent at least.”

The stranger finally pulled off the blanket but he merely rubbed his shoulder where Mahiru had kicked him. “Damn, you’re violent. I thought you were nice after you offer this homeless man a meal but I guess not. Can’t deal.”

“Mahiru, that voice in the background sound familiar. Does the man have light blue hair?” Lily asked and then chuckled after he heard Mahiru’s answer. “He’s not a stranger, Mahiru. Well, not entirely at least. That man is my brother, Kuro. You were super drunk yesterday and I asked him to help you home since he was nearby.”

“Then why is he still in my house?” Mahiru shot him an accusatory glare. He believed Lily but he still had to be suspicious of the man because he woke up with him in his bed.

“Well, I couldn’t leave when you were holding me hostage.” Kuro pointed out which only made Mahiru more confused. He went on to explain, “I was going to put you in bed and then leave. You were the one that dragged me into your bed and started petting me. You called me Ash so I’m guessing you thought I was someone else.”

“Oh, God.” Mahiru groaned and lowered the broom. “How drunk was I yesterday?”

“Drunk enough to bring home a homeless man.” For his sarcasm, Kuro received a quick scowl from Mahiru. He shrugged it off and stood up. “If you don’t need me to be ‘Ash’ anymore, I’ll head to my own bed. Sleeping in my jacket was uncomfortable.”

“Wait, Kuro.” Mahiru stopped him after he ended the call with Lily. He bowed to him repeatedly and apologized. “I’m sorry, I kicked you when you only tried to help me yesterday. This all turned out to be one big misunderstanding but let me make it up to you. Would you like to have breakfast with me? I’m a great cook so I can make you whatever you want.”

“So, you’re a housewife with nasty kick.” Kuro teased and Mahiru pouted at him. He had seen so many of his expressions in a short time and he had to call him unique. It was charming though. Mahiru lightly pushed on his shoulder and led him out the door.

“Let me change and then I’ll get breakfast started. You can make yourself comfortable and watch TV if you want.” He told him. A cat sneaked into the room through the door crack and Mahiru knelt down to pet it. “Hey there, Ash. You’re a poor guard cat because this man came into our apartment and you did nothing. For now, watch over this man while I change.”

Mahiru handed the cat to Kuro and it happily snuggled against his chest. He gave the black cat a light scratch and said, “So this is Ash. I don’t know how you could confuse me for this little guy, even if you were drunk. Do you think we look alike, Ash?”

In answer, Ash hit Kuro with its tail as it turned in his arms. It settled down quickly and purred contently. Mahiru giggled and reassured him, “Ash likes you. He was being playful and a bit of a tsundere. It’s rare for him to become attached to a stranger so quickly. Maybe it’s because you’re both cats. I did mistake you for one. Keep each other company while I change, okay? I’ll get breakfast ready quickly.”


	19. Lab Patners- Highschool AU

“Kuro, will you be my lab partner?” He was surprised to be asked that question. Kuro wasn’t known as the best student in the class. Moreover, most of the student body was wary of him because he was considered a deliquiate. What was more surprising was who approached him. Mahiru was the best student in the class and quite popular. He could choose anyone to be his partner.

He glanced around the classroom and he saw that most of the other students were already in pairs. Kuro decided that it would be best to work with Mahiru. He pushed his books aside so Mahiru could put down his stuff. Mahiru sat in the chair next to him and smiled. “Tsuyuki-sensei said that we would be dissecting a pig today. Let’s work together to fill out this worksheet.”

Mahiru wrote his name on the worksheet before he handed it to Kuro to do the same. He took a quick glance at the questions and most of them were confusing to him. He poked the pig with his gloved finger and said, “I don’t know why you would want me to be your lab partner. Are you squeamish about blood? I can do all the scalpel work for you if that’s the case.”

“I wouldn’t make you do all the work, Kuro.” Mahiru frowned, a little hurt that he would assume that. His expression made Kuro feel guilty. He was all too familiar with the rumours others said about him and he thought Mahiru would be the same. He started to apologize but Mahiru stopped him. “There is a specific reason I wanted to be your lab partner. I’ll tell you if we get a perfect score on this lab assignment.”

“That’s the strangest incentive I’ve ever heard.” He chuckled. Kuro was surprised by how comfortable he felt with Mahiru. He had a warm presence and he treated him like a normal student. He flipped through the lab instructions. “I have to be honest with you, science isn’t my best project. Even if you offer me a million dollars, it’ll be near impossible for me to get a perfect score.”

“I’ll give you a handicap. As long as you do your best, I’ll tell you why I want to be lab partners. We should split up the work evenly now. I’m fine with anything. What do you want to do?” They discussed the assignment until they agreed that Kuro would make the diagram while Mahiru would dissect the pig.

“I’m not good at biology but I can handle a simple sketch.” Kuro used a pen and drew the cutting lines on the first diagram.

Mahiru joked, “Not many people know this but I’m actually very skilled with a knife.”

He laughed softly when he saw the shock on Kuro’s face. Mahiru winked at him and said, “I love to cook. I never chopped up a pig before but I think I can handle this. Let’s see what we need to do first… It says to make shallow cuts like in the example to not damage its internal organs. Then, we open Mr. Oinkers up, draw what we see in the worksheet and label its organs.”

“Promise not to faint if there’s blood. I might not catch you in time.” He teased and Mahiru rolled his eyes at his comment.

“There shouldn’t be a lot blood so you don’t need to worry about me fainting.” He sliced open the pig. He expected Kuro to make another snarky comment but he was quiet. Mahiru turned back to him and noticed that his face was pale. Concerned, he put down the scalpel and took off his gloves.

“Are you okay, Kuro?” He asked and touched his cheek.

“I think I’m going to be sick. Just give me a moment.” Kuro said but he felt like the room was spinning. He heard Mahiru call his name before he blacked out.

* * *

Kuro woke up in a bright room and he could feel a light breeze on his face. He glanced to his right and saw Mahiru sitting next to him. He was fanning him with a notebook. Mahiru jumped to his feet when he saw that he was awake. He leaned over him with a worried expression. “You gave me a heart attack when you fainted, Kuro. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Kuro sat up. He looked around them and realized that they were the only two in the nurse’s room. He wondered how long Mahiru stayed by his side. “I wasn’t expecting its insides to look so disgusting. Can’t deal.”

“Quite literally.” Mahiru giggled and the light sound made Kuro flustered. He pulled the blanket over his face to hide his blush. Kuro only peeked out from under the blanket when he heard Mahiru go on. “I can’t believe you were the one who was teasing me about fainting. I guess you’re not the bad guy everyone keeps saying. Then again, I already knew that.”

“Does that have anything to do with why you wanted to be my lab partner?”

“We never finished that lab assignment but I guess I can tell you.” Mahiru sat back in his chair and smiled at him. “You kinda stole my cat without realizing it. Well, it’s actually a stray I’ve been taking care of for the past week. Our landlord doesn’t allow pets so I couldn’t adopt it like I wanted. I thought I could bring it food and water at least.”

Mahiru could see that Kuro was still a little confused and he went on. “Yesterday, I was going to feed it but you were already doing that. I saw you give it some cat food and you played with it. That was nice of you. But then you took my cat home with you. I didn’t know if I had the right to stop you since the cat’s not mine technically. It would have a safe home with you too.”

“I didn’t know picking up a cat would lead to me being partnered with such a troublesome guy.” Kuro guessed that Mahiru was worried for the cat. He didn’t have the best reputation. He took out his phone and showed him a few pictures he took of the cat. “I named him Ash. My siblings love him. You don’t have to worry about him.”

“Kuro, you need to stop assuming things about me. I don’t believe any of those rumours.” He said and took out his own phone. “I found Ash first but I’m willing to share custody of him. I miss him and I was hoping I could go to your house to visit him.”

“Okay,” Kuro nodded and exchanged contact information with him.


	20. Indoor Picnic

“As I’ve always said: ‘anything you can do outside is better at home’. The theater can’t beat watching a movie on our couch. We have better snacks and more comfortable seats. I can lay my head on your lap too.” Kuro stretched out on the picnic blanket. Mahiru chuckled and he sat next to him. He placed two bowls of ramen in front of them.

“I had my doubts but this indoor picnic is nice.” They pushed aside the furniture to make a large, open space they could have their picnic. It was late and Mahiru lit candles around the room. All of the windows were opened so there was a cool breeze around the room. He played a soundtrack of nature music so it felt like they were having a picnic outside.

“This is better than dealing with troublesome squirrels trying to steal our food. We can have homemade ramen too. It would be hard to keep ramen fresh in a picnic basket.” Kuro said and lifted the bowl as if he was making a toast. The silly gesture made Mahiru giggle slightly. While he loved Mahiru’s cooking, the best part of the indoor picnic was spending time together.

“We need to address your love of instant ramen one day. You should eat healthier, Kuro. It’s okay to treat yourself occasionally but I want you to take care of yourself.” He picked up a slice of beef with his chopsticks and held it to Kuro’s lips. Mahiru enjoyed watching people eating his cooking. “My cooking is better than processed food, right?”

“You’re the perfect housewife.” Mahiru rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. He stole an egg from Kuro’s bowl as a punishment for his teasing. “Hey, you know that’s my favourite.”

“As the perfect housewife, I shouldn’t give you ramen because it’s unhealthy. From now on, I shall only make salads. How would you like that?” He retorted with a small grin. Mahiru did scoop out an egg from his bowl and gave it to Kuro. “No more nicknames when we’re having a romantic picnic. It’s much simpler if you just call me by my name.”

Kuro whispered his name and Mahiru gave him an approving nod. He enjoyed the smooth timber Kuro’s voice had. The music changed and Kuro crawled to his laptop to play the soft love song again. He returned to Mahiru’s side and flopped onto his stomach. He continued to eat his ramen. Mahiru already finished his bowl and laid his head on Kuro’s back.

He could feel his warmth through his jacket. Kuro had a strong, lean body and it made Mahiru feel safe whenever he snuggled against him. He rested his cheek against his back and started to braid his light hair. He looked over his head to the window. “Do you know what would make this indoor picnic better? If we had bought one of those toys that project stars on the ceiling. It’ll be pretty. What if we poke holes in a piece of paper and use a flashlight?”

“I can think of something simpler we can do.” He felt Kuro start to turn beneath him so he sat up. Mahiru wondered what he had in mind. Kuro set their empty bowls aside and then spread out his arms. He was only too happy to accept the silent invitation and he crawled onto his lap.

“So, what do you have in mind?” Mahiru asked and Kuro pointed towards the balcony. He wrapped his arm around his waist and helped him to his feet. They made sure that they put out the candles before they stepped onto the balcony. He placed his hands on the rail and looked up at the stars. He felt Kuro behind him and leaned back against his chest. “Next time, we should have a late night picnic out here.”

“I just hope squirrels don’t try to steal our food. Once they taste your cooking, they’ll try to sneak into our house. Knowing you, you’ll try to adopt a bunch of stray squirrels too.”


End file.
